Favorite Places
by ElusiveEvan
Summary: HCG Slash, MMF Threesome. 3 days after Start of Something New. Done to the prompt Where? for Fanfic100 challenge on Livejournal. All set in Harry's 5th year unless I state otherwise in ANs. Harry, Colin and Ginny try hard to find a good meeting place.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It took three days after Harry had agreed to begin a relationship with the other two for them to work out how they'd meet each day in secret. Three very itchy, uncomfortable and slightly bothersome days full of just wanting to get on with being together. They had four major meetings a day, with the time between filled with brief meetings. They'd wake up early in the mornings and meet in the common room, then for the last ten minutes of lunch, they'd sit outside under their oak tree and next, before dinner, they'd meet in secret in the room of requirement, and then, as soon as everyone had fallen asleep, they'd go down into the common room, and meet there.

This was the first day they were trying this, and Harry had to wake himself up. He finished dressing in silence and stumbled down the steps in the relative darkness, only broken by the fire coming from the common room. His new lovers awaited him upon the couch, but much to his annoyance, their plan to spend time alone had been ruined. Dennis Creevey sat with them. Harry sighed, and gave a casual wave to the group, as he would have if he had seen them during any of the previous school years.

"You're up early, Harry," Dennis exclaimed in happiness. "Colin couldn't sleep either and so when I saw him out of bed while I was coming back from the bathroom, I came too."

"That's, great," Harry said, trying his best to keep the sound of disappointment and perhaps annoyance out of his voice. Ginny gave him a sympathetic and knowing look. "Well, I'm up early so I can go out for a bit of flying before everyone wakes up, you know, Quidditch tryouts are being held for Keeper today, after breakfast."

And so Harry left, back up to his room to get his Firebolt and then out on the field. Hours later, he saw almost the whole of Gryffindor spill out into the pitch. From above the field he saw the rest of the team mount their brooms and take off into the sky. Angelina called him down from his high altitude and he hovered beside her as she gestured to the Gryffindor Qudditch team hopefuls.

Though he celebrated later that day when Angelina told him Ron had been the best out there, his heart was already focused on his lovers.

As planned, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to be going to the library to study for the last few minutes of lunch from then on. They of course, offered to go with him. "No!" The looks on their faces made Harry bite his lip. "No, that's alright, its something I need to do alone." This encounter alone told Harry that he would have a very hard time dealing with lying to his best friends that year. As Ginny and Colin walked past him, animatedly talking about going to look at Ginny's broomstick, Harry pretended not to notice, not to follow them with his eyes until they were out of the hall.

"Alright, I best get to work. See you in the common." He didn't look forward to leaving Colin and Ginny's sides for that particular class. He slipped out of the hall and as soon as the doors had shut, he turned to the front doors of Hogwarts and slipped out of them as they opened magically and easily to his mere touch. He strolled down the grounds in secret, seeing no one to speak of, nor anything suspicious. Just on the edge of his vision was the lake, and the large oak tree hiding two small forms behind it. Harry moved as fast as he could, determined to get every second he could out of this meeting before they all had to return to the common room, they couldn't spend all day together or it would look suspicious. He stopped running a few feet from the tree and tip-toed the rest of the way over.

Silently he got directly behind the tree and peaked around to the front. Because of the size of the tree this was quite a stretch so he had to move a bit to his left. Ginny and Colin were sitting there, a gap in between them the perfect size for Harry, and over their legs was Harry's invisibility cloak, just as they had planned. Harry whispered, "boo."

Ginny's head turned to the left. "Harry, finally." Harry took the place it seemed they'd assigned to him in between the two.

"H-hello," he said, relieved if not a bit nervous. Now that he was close to them again, he remembered the wide range of emotions he'd felt three days ago. That was when he decided this was definitely his favorite place to meet. The remaining half hour was spent talking with the two fourth years, awkwardly at first, and then more animatedly. He remembered how he had felt just two days ago, and the thought that something beautiful and new was beginning seized him again so that he threw his arms around the shoulders of either of them, and drew them close, gaining a blush from each.

At least he wasn't alone in his embarrassment at this new situation they found themselves in.

The meeting in the room of requirement later was sadly a let down, as Colin had been unable to shake Dennis before dinner started, but it did leave Harry time to be cornered by Ginny about how he felt about Colin.

She sat down on the couch beside him and leaned against his shoulder calmly, playing with his hair as she asked the question. Harry took a long moment trying to understand how to put into words what he was feeling now. "It- It's different… but I meant what I said during the summer… he's really beautiful, just like you." The feeling of Ginny's warmth against him brought Harry a bit of calm from the slightly hectic day. He was so happy.

That night, he felt a stinging on the back of his right hand. His wand was poking it. Harry opened his eyes, grabbed his wand from mid air and lay it down on the bed. It was one in the morning. He sat up and looked around the dorm. There was no one who appeared to be awake. Still dressed in his pajamas, he pocketed his wand and made his way down into the Gryffindor Common room. Much to his surprise and happiness, Ginny and Colin waited there on the couch in front of the fire for him.

His heart thumped hard as he realized they were finally alone, for hours now, and there was no tree they had to focus on hiding behind, they didn't have any acting to do. They could be together. Sometime in the night, the fire had gone out, and Harry watched Colin rekindle it. "If Harry doesn't hurry…" Ginny was saying as he hit the bottom step.

"You'll hit me with a bat-bogey hex?" he asked as he walked around to the couch and sat down on Ginny's left. Ginny placed a kiss on his cheek as he sat down, making him turn red. Colin smiled broadly and was about to make a joke (we can only assume he was going to compare Harry's face to Ginny's hair,) when Harry got up a bit of courage, leaned past Ginny and met Colin's lips with his own. The boy was now redder than Harry had ever been, or had perhaps ever seen him before. Much to Harry's surprise, Colin returned the kiss.

Two hours passed in semi-silence, merely soaking up the heat from the fire and enjoying the company of each other, until Harry noticed that sometime during the tickle fight that a very mischievous Ginny had begun, Harry had once more ended up in the middle of the two. He didn't understand why, but perhaps this was his place in the group. Once more he encircled the other two with either arm, and felt himself turn slightly red when he felt each of them lean their heads against his shoulder.

Their arms wrapped around his back, in a very large hug. This brought him to a realization as he settled down between his two lovers, and Colin whispered a goodnight in his ear. He was the supporting beam of this relationship. He was where he was supposed to be. After they fell asleep, he roused them both as he felt his own weariness taking over. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his wand and used a spell to have it wake him in two hours, so they could all be in their separate beds before people started waking up.

When he had pocketed the wand, he replaced his arms around his two lovers. As the pajama-clad fourth years snuggled closer up to him, and their body warmth brought him comfort, Harry realized that perhaps this and not the old oak tree by the lake was his favorite place to meet.

* * *

Author's note: Well, this is set 3 days after Start of Something New. It is done to the prompt Where? for Fanfic100 challenge on Livejournal. Start of Something New, as with this one is set in Harry's fifth year, AU after part of the way through the summer, because he and Ginny meet Colin in London during the summer. Anywhooo... Read and Review! When I'm done with all 100 of these, I want to combine them into one big story! 


End file.
